Catastrophe at Breakneck Bog
by If Wishes Were Dragons
Summary: Hiccup and the gang head over once again to Breakeck Bog to learn about the Smothering Smokebreath, but things go wrong when the Outcasts intervene. How will Hiccup get out of this? Set after episode 17 of "Riders of Berk" but before the season finale. I own only the plot, anything else that is recognizable belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowel.
1. Back to Breakneck Bog

Catastrophe at Breakneck Bog

Chapter 1: Back to Breakneck Bog

Ever since the battle with the Red Death was over, life in Berk seemed to turn for the better. I was as if the sky was bluer and the sun shined brighter upon the Meridian of Misery. Its villagers seemed happier for some reason, it may have been for the end of the war or simply because they had dragons at their sides. Regardless of all of the changes in the village, no one was happier than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. It seemed that with the end of the war he finally got the acceptance that he so desired, not only from the village, but from his own father, Stoick the Vast. The Chieftain of the village never seemed to have any positive feelings towards his son before the war, the bulky chief always appeared to frown at his son and be ashamed at everything that he did, even to the point of saying 'I have his mess to clean up.' That all changed by the end of the war, father and son seemed to put their differences aside in order to form a better relationship. Even if they still had their disputes, they always put them aside to solve their conflicts. The duo also managed to change the other's opinions, Stoick put his hatred towards dragons aside and even got his own partner, a Thunder Drum named Thornado, Hiccup's change was great too, for him he didn't have to feel as if he had to please and make his father proud of him every waking moment, Hiccup learned to accept that his father loved him for who he was, well, at least most of the time.

"You sure that you got everything needed for this trip?" Chief eyed his son up and down to make sure that he had all of the necessary materials.

"Don't worry, Dad, it's just a scouting mission, we will only get more information on the Smothering Smokebreath. Fishlegs figured that we may write down how dragons are related, we saw that they looked kind of like Thunderdrums." The auburn haired boy answered as Fishlegs looked at the chief at the mention of his name.

"Yuh, yes sir. See, since we left Breakneck Bog in such a hurry last time, we didn't have enough time to study them so we figured that we would go back." The boy stammered.

"Stoick, would ye just let them go? Look at 'em, they can't even stand still while ye're talkin'!" Gobber intervened to help the kids, he put his hand on the chief's shoulder, "they got dragons with 'em, not to worry, they'll be safe enough." He smiled at the teens.

"Alright, alright, but you have to promise that all of you will come back if there's any trouble." He said this looking directly at Hiccup, "I won't have any of you doing something crazy."

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll be back at nightfall the latest." Hiccup then got on top of Toothless, prosthetic clicking into place. "Bye, Dad." Then the five teens were off, darting into the morning sky.

The teens were already some distance away when Stoick's expression turned grim, "I have a bad feeling about this, Gobber."

"Nah, they'll be fine, ye just worry too much about the boy at times." Gobber responded with a grin. "Come on, let's go to the Hall, I bet ya that there are a couple of meads with our names on them." Blacksmith and Chief turned and headed over towards the great stone building.

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Astrid asked their leader from the top of her Nadder.

"Positive, it should be around here. Let's see," Hiccup started turning his head to see where the island was, "there!" He pointed at a miniscule island in the distance.

"I swear if that's the wrong island, I will use you for target practice!" Astrid huffed and glared.

"Too late, I'm already someone's personal target." Hiccup replied nonchalantly and shrugged, "You forgot about Dagur."

Soon enough the teens landed on the eerie island, but unlike last time, they knew what to expect. They were not going to be taken by surprise by a group of dragons.

"So genius, what's the plan? How are we going to lure the dragons out?" Snotlout asked mockingly.

"Oh, I know!" Tuffnut said excitedly, the teens turned to face him. "Let's use gas to draw them out!"

Ruffnut hit him upside the head, "Idiot! It's obvious that it will come out with fire, they are dragons! Duh!"

"Uh, no guys, we will use this." Hiccup took out pieces of metal from his bag and distributed them among his friends. "We'll separate and draw the dragons out individually, that way each one of us can learn separately about them, then we'll compare what we learn." The boy continued.

"Duh, I knew that." The male twin answered.

"Let's meet here again by sundown." Fishlegs proposed, somewhat upset at the idea of separating.

"Great idea, Fishlegs." Hiccup commented, then continued, "If there are any problems just do what we did last time, get rid of all of your metal and come back here."

The search was well underway. It seemed that every young Viking had found something new to add to The Book of Dragons about this little creatures. Astrid seemed to be the one with the most luck seeing as she managed to get extremely close to one of them after falling off of Stormfly. Soon enough, it was sundown so every teen headed back to meet with the rest of their friends. All of the teens looked ecstatic to share what they learned from the impish creatures. Hiccup signaled at Fishlegs to start talking when a voice came up from behind them. Soon enough the teens' dragons found themselves tied up by bolas.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." The voice chuckled as the teens were being surrounded by a group of warriors, "If it isn't little Hiccup and his friends."

"What do you want, Alvin?" Hiccup coldly said as he glared at the bulky Outcast.

"What do I want? What do I want?" The Outcast mocked as his henchmen laughed with him. "Ye know? For such a smart boy ye can be incredibly dumb sometimes. I want me self a Dragon Conqueror and look I found one!" Alvin chuckled once again.

"I'll never train your dragons, Alvin!" The green eyed teen defiantly replied. He was trying to find a way to escape when Alvin opened up his arms to show his surroundings.

"Look around, boy! Yer dragons are tied and ye and yer friends are surrounded. You have no way to escape! Now why don't you come along peacefully, we promise that yer friends won't have to come along." Alvin gave the boy an ultimatum, stay and probably be killed or save his friends by giving himself up. "What do ye say, boy?" The black bearded man asked.

"Don't do it, Hiccup! You can't give up yourself to them!" She tried running towards the boy when Savage grabbed her from behind, he restrained her easily by placing a knife at her throat, her blue eyes widened at the realization.

Hiccup, noticing this, became extremely angry and yelled at Savage, "Let her go!"

"Well, what will it be? Ye come with us of yer friend here dies." Alvin offered again.

Hiccup looked sadly at Astrid one more time, then schooled his expression when he faced Alvin once again, "Alright, I'll go, but you have to promise me that none of them will be harmed." Hiccup walked closer to Alvin.

"Good answer, boy." The Treacherous replied as he brought his hand to the side of Hiccup's neck, instantly knocking him out. The rest of the teens started screaming their friend's name in alarm as he swayed, Alvin then caught the boy as he slumped forward and placed him in the crook of his arm. "Ye know what to do." He ordered, next the rest of the Viking teens were being knocked off by the Outcasts one by one. Just as the last of the Vikings of Berk fell to the floor the Outcasts started walking back towards their ships, ready to sail back to their island.

**AN: There you have it guys! A new story, I have no idea how often I will be able to update this story, but I promise that I will not abandon this story since I have it basically planned out already. I should have updates once every two weeks or so at the most. Well, please don't forget to review, it is easy and it only takes a minute. It will greatly improve my writing if you do so!**

**-If Wishes Were Dragons**


	2. Where is my son?

Chapter 2: Where is my son?

It was morning in the village of Berk when the chief realized two things: Hiccup was not home and there was a feeling of unease in his stomach. It was only because that he wanted to confirm number one that he went over to his son's room. The fact that it was empty and not in the least disturbed increased the intensity of number two. With that thought in mind he the great Stoick the Vast started his trajectory towards Spitelout's house.

"I need you to look after the village for a couple of hours." Stoick said with an air of seriousness as soon as his brother opened the door.

"Oh, ok." Spitelout said automatically, he saw that his brother and chief was not in the mood for any incompetence at the moment. "Where are you going anyways?"

Stoick's shoulders sagged slighty, gone was the look of the fearless chief and in its place was that of a worried father, "Hiccup didn't come home last night, I'm going to look for him." He brought his hand to his face, "Did Snotlout come back from the Bog? He was with Hiccup and the others."

"No, no he didn't." Spitelout shook his head. "Now that you mention it, I didn't see any of the teens while I was keeping watch last night."

That statement made Stoick more worried, but also calmed him down a little bit, at least they were all together, and that would keep them safer in the long run. "Thanks for looking over the village. I must get going now." With that the chief resumed his fearless look and turned around, heading back towards his house where his dragon, Thornado, was.

Stoick was about to let Thronado fly off when Gobber the Belch began to walk over while calling his name, "Stoick! Stoick! Where are ye' going at this hour? I thought that having a morin' flight was more Hiccup's thing." At seeing the grim look on the chief's face at the mentioning of his son the blacksmith added, "What's wrong?"

"Hiccup and the rest didn't come back last night. I'm going to go looking for them." The bigger Viking said stoically.

"Well then, it's a good thing I decided to show up when I did." The blond man said as he approached the Thunder Drum. "We'll find 'em easier if I'm with ye." He finished this from the top of the dragon.

"Thanks, Gobber." Stoick replied emotionally. With that the duo set off into the skies unaware of what they would encounter once they reached Breakneck Bog.

Just as Stoick took off Hiccup was being given a grand tour of the cells of Outcast Island. What he saw made his inside revolt with nausea. The dragons were being treated in the most inhuman of ways. Dragons at every cell had their snouts shut tight so as to prevent them from breathing fire. There were also additional security measures depending on the type of dragon. The Nadder had its tail immobilized so as to prevent it from firing its spikes, the Whispering Death was tied to prevent it from getting away by digging, the Gronckle's cell was padded completely in metal to stop it from eating rocks, a group of Terrible Terrors were being hanged in individual cages with what looked like three different types of locks, and finally there was a Monstrous Nightmare completely chained to stop it from getting near the bars should it get near the bars. The dragons looked absolutely dreadfully beat up too, all of them were covered in scars, some old and other looking as if the injuries were inflicted yesterday from how pink and tender they looked. The Deadly Nadder also had one eye, the other being scarred shut by Alvin's henchmen, or probably the man himself.

"Like what ye see?" The bearded Viking asked the small boy with a smirk upon his face.

The boy hardened his expression, "You're horrible, Alvin." He shook his head then looked at the dragons sympathy crossing his features for a fraction of a second before hardening again, "I'll never train these dragons for you." He added stubbornly.

"Oh, but ye will. One way or another, ye will have to train a dragon on way or another and when ye do, I'll destroy Berk." Alvin chuckled. The pair kept walking, with Hiccup being escorted by five more Vikings other than Alvin. Soon enough they reached an empty cell when Alvin spoke again, "Ye know what this is?"

Hiccup stayed silent for a minute before speaking, "Let's see, cold stone walls, no light at all, smells like something died in there. Let me guess this is your house?"

"No, boy, this is were _you_ will be staying." Alvin said as Savage opened the door to the cell and pushed Hiccup in. "Better rest up, boy, training will begin in a couple of hours." Alvin began walking away laughing as he did so.

Chief and blacksmith had been overflying the island for about an hour when they finally spotted the group of Vikings and their dragons

"There!" Gobber pointed with his hook at the group sprawled on the floor.

"What in Thor's name happened?" Stoick asked as soon as they landed, he approached Astrid as she was the one closest to them while Gobber went to the dragons to cut up the ropes, the Night Fury looked a mess after he tried of break out of them himself. The chief shook the girl until she started opening her eyes.

"Wha—What?" She said drowsily as she tried to blink the confusion away. She then looked at the chief, "Stoick, what are you doing here?" She asked confusedly.

"Where's Hiccup?" The auburn haired chief asked the girl after he noticed that his son was nowhere around the other Vikings.

"Hi—Hiccup?" She frowned for a little bit until she got up quickly, "Hiccup!" she exclaimed in panic as she started looking around for her friend, "Hiccup!" She then fell to her knees and began to sob.

Stoick worried even more, where was his boy? He approached Astrid and knelled next to her, "Astrid, where is my son?" There must have been something in his voice that made the girl turn towards him.

"We were about to share what we learned from the Smothering Smokebreath when our dragons got restrained by bolas and we were surrounded by Alvin and a group of Outcasts. He said that he wanted Hiccup, but Hiccup refused to go with him. Alvin said that he didn't have a choice since we were surrounded he promised Hiccup that we wouldn't get hurt if he went along. I tried to get to him to stop him when Savage got me from behind." Astrid stopped suddenly as if to collect herself, then continued. "Hiccup then told him that he would go with Alvin as long as none of us got harmed. That's when Alvin knocked Hiccup out and took him away after his gang knocked the rest of us up." She finished, her eyes were collecting tears once again.

The father's blood turned cold. His flesh and blood was at Alvin's mercy. He clenched his fingers in anger and desperation at what his son could be going through at that exact moment. It was at that exact moment when Toothless neared the chief and pressed his snout against the chief's fist, the dragon started whimpering at the absence of his little rider. Stoick then placed his palm flat against the Fury's snout and promised, "Don't worry, Toothless, we'll get him back." Through

Before the leader or Berk could go through with his promise though, Gobber mentioned, "We need to go back to the village, Stoick. Look at the teens, they need to get home and we need to have a plan to rescue Hiccup. Ye chargin' into Outcast Island isn't goin' to do any good."

"I can't just leave him, Gobber!" Stoick yelled, how Gobber dare try to make him return home when his son was in danger.

"Look here, Stoick. The children need help and ye can't go there by yerself. Ye could get Hiccup killed if ye don't have a plan." Gobber said while lookimg at his friend seriously.

"But Hiccup—"Stoick started but was soon interrupted by Gobber.

"He'll be fine, he's a strong lad! He can definitely hold himself 'till we get there." The blacksmith smiled, he had great confidence in the boy.

Stoick looked over at the rest of the teens, they definitely looked like they had seen better days. They looked dreadful. They could surely use a healer and some warm food. Chief and Night Fury exchanged a look, they would save their boy, but they would have a plan to do so. "Alright, let's go back." The leader got on top of the Night Fury, "Gobber, you take Thornado home, Toothless can't fly if he doesn't have someone controlling his left fin." The mustached blacksmith got on top of the Thunder Drum as the rest of the teens got on top of their specific dragons. They took off into the sky when Stoick whispered to the wind, "Don't worry, Hiccup, we'll get you home."

**AN: Well so now Stoick knows what happened to his son. Will he be able to save his son or will Alvin make Hiccup train dragons? Stick around for the next update which will probably be around this week or so. As always reviews give me ideas for this fic so please leave one, it would be greatly appreciated. Until the next update, see you guys then! **

**-If Wishes Were Dragons**

**P.S: I apologize for any grammar mistakes that may be here, I tried catching them all as I typed this but I may have missed some.**


	3. From Bad to Worst

Chapter 3: From Bad to Worst

"Alright Toothless, on three." Stoick whispered to the Night Fury, the dragon let out a warble in agreement. "One… Two… Three… Now!" And with that both chief and beast soared away from the group, flying in the opposite direction.

"Stoick, Stoick! What do ye think you're doin'?" Gobber the Belch yelled from Thornado, already moving the reins towards the duo.

Stoick the Vast thought of not answering, they had already lost too much time, but instead he yelled out, "I'm getting Hiccup." His face was fierce with determination.

Gobber's eyes widened in surprise, he then moved the Thunderdrum to intercept the bulky man, "Oh no ye don't!"

"I'm not going to let him be on that island for longer than necessary, Gobber." Stoick and Toothless were on the move again, easily separating themselves from the book of dragons. Soon enough no one could catch up to them.

With a sigh, the blacksmith said, "Come on ye lot, let's head back to Berk. Odin knows ye lot need rest." And with that they flew back to their island. "Well, be back for them." He added as an afterthought.

"You think that did it?" The chief asked the Fury. Toothless turned his head to face the chief and nodded. "Good." The father continued.

From then the pair sailed on against the currents ready to save the boy that was precious to them. Save the boy from the grasp of Berk's worst enemy, Alvin the Treacherous. The only thing that the pair though of was making it to the island on time to save their boy, they would make Alvin pay if he touched a hair on the boy's head. After a couple of hours of flying, the couple made it to Outcast Island.

"Let's go, Toothless." The chief signaled to the dragon to follow him as they ventured through enemy territory. They entered the cells and soon after they saw Hiccup in one of them, "Hiccup!" His father exclaimed as he started running towards him.

"Dad! Toothless!" Hiccup smiled at the familiar sight, by Thor it was great to see them.

Stoick and Toothless had already reached the cell, "Don't worry son, we'll get you out of here."

"Stoick, how nice of ye to join our little party, here!" Alvin smiled wickedly with a plethora of Outcasts behind him.

"Alvin." Stoick growled through clenched teeth, brandishing his own sword, "Let Hiccup go." He ordered the outcast leader.

Alvin seemed to ponder on that idea for a second, "No," He decided and crossed his arms, "but how abou' ye join 'im instea'?" Alvin's smile grew bigger for a second before turning into a glare towards the Berkian leader. Alvin then took out his hammer and let out a war cry as he and his small army dashed towards Stoick and Toothless.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Hiccup, but it was already too late, the battle had already begun.

The duo fought bravely and even managed to knock out a couple of Outcasts, but their performance suffered once man and beast were separated. They didn't last long after that, the Night Fury was easily overpowered by the Vikings who threw themselves on top of him. Toothless was then knocked unconscious by Savage as he smashed a hammer to the side of his face, the last thing the great black dragon saw was his rider as he screamed his name. During the same time that Toothless was engaging his own group of Outcasts, Stoick was having his own battle against Alvin. Both men seemed evenly matched, meeting blow after blow, the battle was so fierce it was truly a sight to behold. Hiccup was extremely worried, not for himself, but for his, what would Alvin do to him should his father lose? Stoick was worried too, but for completely different reasons, he was worried about Hiccup and what Alvin has done to him, at first glance the boy looked fine, but there was no telling to what Alvin may have done to him while on the island. Berk's chieftain chanced a look at his son, that was all Alvin needed for him to take control over the fight. He began pummeling the red haired man until he was brought to his knees. Stoick's vision began to cloud over as he saw Alvin standing over him.

As the chief was regaining consciousness he became aware of one thing, his hands were tied up behind him, once he opened his eyes he realized that his hands were also tied up to the wall behind him, "Well, that could've gone better." Stoick the Vast said with a sigh as he tried pulling at the ropes, they really did a good job tying him up.

"Dad?" Stoick recognized the voice of his son calling from somewhere.

"Hiccup?" The father called out, "Where are you?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm right here, Dad." With that, Hiccup walked towards the bars in his cell so that his father could have a look at him. The only comfort that this brought to the chief was that his son was in the cell directly in front of him.

Stoick took a good look at his son, but asked for good measure, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine. You?" Hiccup looked at his father with worry etched in his face.

"I'm fine lad, just a little roughened up, that's all." Stoick smiled at his son, his eyes narrowed as he heard someone approaching.

"How are our little guests?" Alvin asked sardonically.

Stoick glared at the man before spitting out, "What do you want, Alvin?"

"Stoick, do ye 'ave to be so rude?" Alvin smiled gleefully, "But if ye want to know so badly, I came to borrow yer boy for a bit 'ere." He opened the gate of Hiccup's cell and pulled the auburn haired boy out.

"Don't touch him!" Stoick growled, he started pulling at the ropes in an effort to get to Alvin and his son.

"No," Alvin said with a smile, "don't ye worry, Stoick, he'll be back, maybeh." And with that Outcast and Berkian heir were out of the chief's line of sight.

After what seemed like many hours the chieftain of Berk heard the characteristic sound of metal against stone that his son's prosthetic made. That sound was closely matched to another set of steps.

"In ye go, boy." Savage says as he pushed Hiccup into his cell and closed the gate behind him. Hiccup stumbled into his cell, but glared at Savage once he turned around. Savage seemed unfazed by this, though and walked away calmly.

Right at the moment in which the Outcast was out of the chief's hearing range he asked his son, "Are you alright, Hiccup?"

Hiccup brushed his clothing before answering, "Yes, Dad, I'm fine."

Stoick did not believe that statement for a second for he could see that his son had a couple of scratched and his clothing looked burned around the edges, he chose not to comment about it, though.

Hiccup, sensing his father's examining gaze, added, "Don't worry, it's nothing." He showed him his singed clothing, "Dragon training was a bit tough that's all. I had to run away from the dragons all the time. Alvin wasn't happy that I was only running away so he had Savage bring me back." He chuckled to himself at the end.

Stoick smiled slightly at his son's stubbornness, only he would stand up to Alvin and laugh about it. The brownish-red haired man heard something and strained his ear towards the sound. Footsteps, and from how they sounded they weren't neither Alvin nor Savage. The steps sounded closer and Stoick finally had a good look at the man, it was only one of Alvin's lowly henchmen, Stoick glared fiercely at the man, making him almost drop his cargo from his flinch. He had food, which made the chief to not glare as fiercely at him anymore, he looked ready to drop everything and run from the look Stoick gave him. As soon as the Outcast saw that it was safe to approach the cells, he opened the gate to Hiccup's cell and dropped off one of his bowls there. He closed the gate and turned to face the chief, he looked afraid to be so close to such a powerful person, but seeing that the chief was tied up gave him a little bit more courage to move forward. The gate to Stoick's cell was opened slightly and the man stepped inside, Stoick wanted to smile at the man's jumpiness, but knew that any movement, even facial, would make the Outcast drop everything and run, so he decided to live up to his name and stay, well, stoic. From Thor knows where the smaller Outcast seemed to gather courage and get from behind the chief and started loosening the rope that attached the bulky chief to the wall. With Stoick's hands behind him there was no way that he would be able to eat, their guard seemed to know this as well because then he started to untie the ropes at his wrists. Right when the chief's hands where finally unbounded he smiled and punched the guard in the face, knocking him out cold instantly.

He searched the man for his keys and when he found them said, "Come on, Hiccup. We're getting out of here." With that he opened the gate to his son's cell.

**AN: I would have posted this chapter earlier, I even had it completely planned out, but I was too lazy to do so. Besides I wasn't in a good mood to write this chapter, so what I did is that I got myself a major How to Train your Dragon fix, the kind in which you go online and watch episode after episode of Riders of Berk (besides, the fact that Cartoon Network isn't showing any episodes since the season is over didn't help set the mood at all). Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and more will be soon to come (if all goes according to plan this fanfic will be about 8 chapters or so). Just like before, it would be appreciated if you would be so kind to leave a review. All ideas and inputs are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**If Wishes Were Dragons **


	4. Because Crazy Ideas Don't Normally Work

Chapter 4: Because Crazy Ideas Don't Normally Work

"Come on, Hiccup!" Stoick signaled to his son as they ran through the shadows of Outcast Island, "We need to be quick!"

Hiccup rushed a bit more, his prosthetic was clanking against the cold, dark floor, "We need to find Toothless." He informed his father as his eyes turned I every direction searching for said dragon.

"Don't worry, son, we'll find him." Stoick looked over his shoulder, "But first we need to go outside. We'll be able to search this island better from the air."

Hiccup did not hesitate for a second before informing his father, "We can't do that. Those dragons have suffered so much under Alvin that they can't be trained anymore. They try to attack anyone who gets close to them." By the end of this, the boy was looking at his father squarely in the eye, his eyes betraying the pain that he felt for those dragons.

The chief was ready to comfort his son when he heard a noise at the end of the hall, his face immediately became hard as soon as he faced the hall and not his boy. The hallway was very dark, but the chief could just barely make out the shape of an Outcast. Luckily, it was not Alvin, for Stoick was not very sure if he could take on the Outcast leader at the moment. Once the chief turned towards his son again, he motioned for them to keep moving, for they couldn't afford to stay long in one place, fear that they may get caught. The chief could not afford to get caught again, were he alone maybe, but not when he had to worry about getting his son back to their village, safely. "Let's go. We need to find your dragon." Stoick said with determination and finality. Father and son rushed quickly towards the light at the end of the hall.

While the two Berkians rushed through the halls of the enemy territory, an Outcast and his right hand man were walking towards the cells where they were supposed to be held.

"An' how are my two fav'rite people doin'?" Alvin asked gleefully, but fire face soon turned to ire when he saw that they were gone. He stomped towards the feeble guard who was supposed to bring them food and picked him up by his shirt, "Where are the boy an' his father?" Alvin questioned in a deadly whisper, looking at the man fiercely.

The guard looked ready to faint from fear, his legs would have probably have given up from under him, but he could not know since Alvin had him dangling a foot off the ground. The man finally seemed to find his voice and replied in a trembling tone, "Stoick knocked me out when I untied him so that he could feed himself. I'm sorry, Alvin! He took me completely by surprise!"

With a grunt, Alvin threw his own ally to the floor, knocking him out instantly from the contact with it. He turned towards Savage and in a voice colder than ice he said, "Move all the men, we need to find Stoick and th' boy. Don't allow 'em to leave. I want them back in their cells soon." With that, Alvin stalked away, going to the one place where he knew the boy had to go through.

"How are we going to sneak past them?" Hiccup asked his father as the duo stared at the guards that surrounded the Night Fury.

Stoick looked around him, searching for anything that would help them evade the guards and get to the dragon. Then he found it, in the form of a medium sized rock. He picked up the object and showed it to his son, "With this." He threw the stone with all the strength that he could muster in the opposite direction, being extra cautious that it made plenty of sound. Once they were alerted of the sound, Stoick brought his son down to the floor grabbing him by the shoulders. The chief brought his index finger to his lips signaling the boy to stay quiet. The brownish-red haired father looked over his shoulder as the guards stopped right in front of them. His breath seemed to get caught in his throat, heart thumping loudly threatening to burst from his chest. He prayed to Odin for no one to turn around and find father and son huddled in the corner. Stoick seemed to regain some composure for he turned slightly to place an arm protectively around his son and shift him slightly behind him. Now it was a matter of waiting.

"Where did 'ey go?" A bulky Outcast addressed those next to him, they had to find them or Alvin wasn't going to be happy to see them gone.

"I heard somethin' from over der." Another Outcast pointed towards the long tunnel that Stoick threw the rock to.

"Let's go, Alvin, says that he needs 'em back. He can't have the boy and his father runnin' 'round." The first Outcast spoke again. The gang soon ran through the tunnel, out of the hearing range of Stoick the Vast.

Stoick released a breath he wasn't aware to be holding, they were out of danger, for now, but it would not take long for Alvin to be on their trail again. Just thinking of the man brought bitterness to Stoick, Alvin was aware of their escape, this definitely complicated things. The bulky Outcast was smart and ruthless, Stoick had to acknowledge that, it would make their escape even harder. Luckily for the Berkians though, Alvin was surrounded by incompetents.

"Let's go." Was everything the father said before he grabbed his son's wrist and ran in the opposite direction of the Outcast guards.

"Toothless!" The green eyed Viking exclaimed once he saw his loyal dragon. Toothless struggled against his bonds, but it proved to be no use. The Night Fury could not break free. Once seeing that the jet black beast's attempts were futile, Hiccup continued, "Don't worry bud, we'll get you out."

Hiccup tried pulling the gate open, but his efforts were fruitless, he looked at his father for an idea. "We will need the keys to free Toothless." The father explained to his son.

"They should be in the Dragon Arena." Hiccup supplied, looked at his dragon and continued, "At least that's where he has the keys for the rest of the dragon cages."

"Let's go get them, then." Stoick placed a hand on his son's shoulder, sensing that the boy did not agree with the idea of leaving the beast alone.

Hiccup looked as his father's eyes, two shades of green staring at each other as if in silent conversation. The Viking boy turned his eyes towards another pair of green, "It will be okay Toothless, we will get you out soon." The duo marched silently to the end of another path until the door of the dragon arena was in their sight.

Once father and son reached the door, an eerie silence surrounded them, broken only by the screeching of the door. Stoick motioned for Hiccup to stay behind him as they walked to the middle of the ring. Something didn't sit well with Stoick and he didn't know what it was until he heard Alvin from the second level of the arena.

"Looki' fer this?" The black bearded Outcast asked as he rattled the keys. Stoick felt Hiccup tense behind him instantly.

"Give it here, Alvin!" Hiccup glared at the man. The small boy began to move forward until the bulky chief placed a hand on his chest, stalling all sorts of movement.

Alvin chuckled at the demand, then smirked at the boy. He crossed his arms across his chest and at that movement, Stoick saw Outcasts armed with crossbows approaching them, "Ye really aren't in a position to demand anythin'." With a sudden nod of his head, all crossbows were pointed at the pair.

Father and son exchanged a glance and in that glance they exchanged words. If they decided to fight, they would most likely get killed, no questions asked. If they gave up, they would most likely live for Alvin still had a use for Hiccup and Stoick was the leverage. It seemed that they had they had the best options if they decided to give up. Alvin seemed to be getting impatient, for he ordered one of his men to fire a warning arrow. The projectile flew past Hiccup's head, grazing his cheek enough to draw a minimal amount of blood. Seeing this, Stoick took one murderous look at the Treacherous, promising bodily pain without voicing his thoughts, Alvin seemed to understand his thoughts since he said, "Well, what will it be then? Give up or fight an' be killed?" The Outcast raised an eyebrow challengingly at the fellow chief.

Stoick met his look with equal fierceness and said with determination, "We surrender." Faster than lightning, father and son were surrounded by Outcasts who brought them to their knees.

"Tie 'em up an' make sure sure tha' they don't escape this time." Alvin said and with one final look at his two prisoners, walked away.

**AN: Woot! New Chapter! Here you have it guys. It seems that our two heroes have been captured by Alvin once again. Again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I promise that I try to catch them all as I type. As I've said before please be kind enough to leave a review, they make me really happy and giddy. Let's see what else I can tell you guys, I know! If you haven't seen ****Rise of the Guardians**** go watch it! It's a b-e-a-utiful movie! North and Jack are definitely my favorite characters, one is playful, yet conflicted child and the other one is one kickass Russian! Then there's Bunny, the Australian 6'1'' ninja. Yeah, I also have a tumblr, it's if-wishes-were-dragons, thought I would put that out there. The name of the next chapter is "Alvin's Mental Game" and it's bound to come to your screen soon! Until then, thanks for reading and have an amazing day! :D **

**If Wishes Were Dragons**


	5. Alvin's Mental Game

Chapter 5: Alvin's Mental Game

Alvin smirked as he approached his two favorite captives. The boy was going to have a very intense day in dragon training today and Alvin was going to make sure that the boy trained at least one of those beasts for him. The ruthless Outcast wasn't going to keep tolerating the runt's failures. Alvin stopped in between Hiccup's and Stoick's cells, they were both still asleep, Hiccup looked so peaceful curled up to one side that it made Alvin's smirk widen further. He took a step closer to Hiccup's cell and yelled, "Boy! Wake up! Ye have trainin' to do!" Hiccup and Stoick flinched due to the rude awakening. Next, Alvin opened the door and dragged the auburn haired child by his arm.

Stoick saw red, he glared intensely at the Outcast as he yelled, "Let him go, Alvin!"

Alvin chuckled darkly at Stoick's suggestion, "No." He said once his face looked serious again. Seeing Stoick so riled up brought an idea to the black bearded chief's mind so he squeezed Hiccup's arm until he brought forth a whimper from aforementioned boy.

Screw seeing red, Stoick was now seeing black, a darkness so deep that would have made any sane man run for cover. His glare intensified tenfold once Hiccup's face contorted in pain. He started struggling against the ropes that tied his wrists together. Ever since their attempted escape the Outcasts made sure to tie Stoick's hands in front of him so that they would not have to untie him when they fed him. Seeing Stoick pull at the ropes with renewed vigor gave Alvin his cue to leave. He started pulling Hiccup away from his father as Stoick yelled his son's name repeatedly.

"There is something that I still don't understand." Hiccup informed the Outcast as they walked through the tunnels surrounding the arena.

"An' what's tha' boy?" Alvin looked at Hiccup as he held him by the arm.

"What do you have against my dad?" Hiccup asked frowning.

"Stoick an' I have a score to settle, it's his fault tha' I'm stuck on this island. An' I'll have my revenge." Alvin growled out. It was only due to his angry look what made Hiccup to not push the subject further. He filed the information for later. They reached the entrance to the arena, "In ye go." With that, he pushed Hiccup to the cell and shut the door behind him.

Hiccup made the act of dusting himself off and moving the arm that Alvin had grabbed, "Well, that could have gone better." He sighted and his eye soon caught the movement of one of the gates opening. He had to duck quickly to avoid the Deadly Nadder spikes. The dragon stood to his full height, moving his head quickly from side to side in order to make up from the loss of vision from his left eye, the one that had been scarred shut. The Nadder soon found Hiccup and rushed towards the boy. With an agility unknown to Hiccup himself he managed to avoid the jade green dragon from slamming into him. "Woah!" He exclaimed as he dodged a blast of Nadder fire.

Hiccup kept dodging and avoiding the dragon until he had an idea, it was crazy, it was stupid, but it would probably work. The tiny Viking found himself out of the Nadder's field of vision as he started walking quietly towards his tail. He had seen Astrid do this a bunch of times, just walk up to the tail and start brushing the spikes down, easy, right? Hiccup's heart was beating erratically against his chest. He was more nervous than when he faced the Monstrous Nightmare in front of his father and the entire village, at least he knew that the dragons in Berk could be trained, these, he wasn't so sure. Hiccup armed himself with courage as he crossed the final distance between him and the dragon, he started whispering comforting words as he moved his left hand towards the tail. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." The Deadly Nadder tensed under Hiccup's touch and Hiccup thought that he was surely done for, but he continued to brush the spikes, soon enough, the Nadder released under his touch. "Yes, that's it." Hiccup whispered, he knew that riding the dragon right now was out of the question, Alvin and his henchmen would bring them down in an instant besides, he couldn't leave his father and Toothless alone at Alvin's mercy. He needed to think, and fast. "Okay, here's what we are going to do." He informed the dragon, "First, you need to fire your spikes at the Outcasts that surround us, alright? Then when I tell you to I need you to fire at the ceiling and fly quickly out of here." Hiccup kept whispering, the dragon let out a warble to let Hiccup know that he was listening.

Hiccup stepped away from the dragon and faced towards Alvin, he noticed that the Outcast was staring intently at him, he kept his glare for a couple of seconds until he let out a command, "Now!" Simultaneously, Hiccup threw himself to the floof and the Nadder spun around, sending his deadly spikes towards the surprised henchmen. The henchmen managed to duck, but where further surprised at hearing Hiccup's command of "Fire!" The temperature of the arena seemed to increase and the beating of wings was heard soon after. The Outcasts stood up and where flabbergasted as thy stared at the form of the retreating dragon.

Alvin was the first to recover, he turned his attention from the skies towards the boy who was getting himself up from the floor and dusting himself off. Something seemed to snap within the Outcast, the runt dare make a gaping hole in his ceiling and set one f his dragons free?! The Outcast chief stalked furiously towards the arena floor and once there he grabbed the boy by his arm and dragged him. Hiccup didn't even have the time to be surprised at Alvin's presence before he was out the door.

Stoick remained pensive in his cell once Alvin had taken Hiccup away. He was thinking of the horrible things that his son must be going through and how he was going to make Alvin pay for taking his son. The Berkian chief was so concentrated in his mental rant that he did not notice when Alvin and his son came back. He was finally brought to reality once the clash of the closing gate echoed.

"Yer gonna pay for what ye did today, runt." Alvin growled at the boy through clenched teeth. From the Outcast's stance one could easily tell that he was seething on the inside. The Treacherous Outcast glared at the boy one final time before turning around and walking away.

"Geez, a person frees _one_ dragon and the entire place goes berserk." Hiccup said sarcastically to no one. He rubbed his upper arm slightly, he was definitely going to have a bruise there from Alvin.

"Hiccup, are you alright, son?" Stoick asked worriedly, Alvin looked furious and the father worried about what may have happened between the two.

Hiccup turned to look at his father, the small Viking grinned to calm his father down, he had to show him that he was alright, "Don't worry I'm good." Hiccup said seriously, his face lit up in excitement as he continued, "I managed to free a Deadly Nadder today though!"

Stoick regarded his son, but in his mind he could not stop repeating the words that Alvin had said 'yer gonna pay?' Stoick gathered that it must be for freeing the dragon, but it still didn't sit well with Stoick, Alvin was ruthless, Alvin vas vicious, Alvin was treacherous. "Hiccup," Stoick said his son's name, Hiccup gave his full attention to his father, "Hiccup, train one of Alvin's draons."

Hiccup's eyes widened in shock. What did his father say? Train a dragon? For Alvin? For Berk's greatest enemy? "No! I won't! Alvin will attack the village first chance he gets if he learns how to train a dragon."

Stoick looked at his stubborn son square in the eye. Why did he have to be so be so damn stubborn?! "Hiccup, do it." He tried to command his son in his best chief voice.

"No." Hiccup said with an air of finality, "I won't betray the village."

The village? The village! The chief would have been extremely proud of his son for defending his village wasn't he so terrified for his safety. "Hiccup I don't care about the village, I just want you safe!" Stoick thought about his words, this was the first time since he became chief that he regarded his son above his village. It wasn't that he didn't care about his boy, far from it, but his position as chief didn't allow him to pick favorites, much less someone from his own family. Yes, he trusted Hiccup with all the matters regarding dragons but that was because he was the most knowledgeable of them out of the entire village and thus he was the best option to deal with them.

"Dad." Hiccup managed to say, he was completely shocked at his father's outburst. His father wasn't good with words, especially when it was them talking. Sure their relationship had improved considerably since the battle against the Red Death, but it still wasn't good enough so that they would be saying their feelings out loud. They were Vikings after all, and Vikings aren't known for being emotional. It made Hiccup smile to know that his father care so much about him.

"What would Berk say if they heard ye now, Stoick? To know that their great chief puts his own runt before them?" Alvin taunted Stoick mercilessly, he then turned to Hiccup, "Wasn't tha' sweet, Hiccup? Knowing that yer father would put ye before the village?" Alvin smirked at the duo.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Hiccup asked the Outcast coldly, he really had no time for him after what his father just told him.

"But Hiccup, didn't I say tha' I was gonna be back?" Alvin questioned the boy back, his smirk widened, which made Hiccup slightly wary.

Alvin held it out of Hiccup's field of vision but Stoick saw it bright as day, it was a whip. Alvin had a whip in his left hand. The sight of the weapon made Stoick's blood run cold, Hiccup was in great danger, he had to do something! Alvin began to open the cell when Stoick felt his throat dry up, he couldn't manage to find words to leave his mouth. By the time Alvin had closed the cell door, Stoick was paralyzed with fear.

What happened next was something Stoick would ever forget, not even if he tried. The father started hearing the snapping of the whip and the screams of his son that followed quickly after, it was the beat of a horrible tune that Stoick could not stop listening to. Stoick felt his heart break further and further with each crack of the whip. Never in his entire life had Stoick felt so useless, here he was tied up while his son was being tortured in front of him. As if by some sort of miracle, Stoick managed to find his voice and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Stop it! Stop! Stop!" His screams seemed to fall of deaf ears for Alvin didn't seem to stop. It even sounded as if the cracks kept coming faster and louder. After what seemed like an eternity later, all sound stopped. The cells seemed to fill with a silence that made Stoick's skin crawl. How was his son? Alvin stepped out of Hiccup's cell and stared at Stoick. Alvin's angry look turned into a smirk as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The Outcast didn't say anything as he and Stoick stared at each other, with a final glare from the Berkian Chief the Outcast leader walked away, but not before Stoick noticed that the whip was stained red.

Hiccup grunted, which brought Stoick back to reality, "Hiccup are you alright?" Stoick asked, he was scared, what if his boy was deeply hurt? When Hiccup didn't answer Stoick panicked further, "Hiccup? Hiccup!" That brought a response from Hiccup, the small boy managed to crawl to the front of the cell and mumble something before he slumped forward unconscious. Stoick wasn't able to see the welts directly, but he was able to see that the back of Hiccup's green tunic was stained red.

Once Hiccup was unconscious, Stoick began to think again. He began to hope that help would arrive soon. He needed help for he didn't know how much more his son would be able to hold on. The worried father prayed to every deity that would listen for his son to be able to hold on.

**AN: There you have it guys! I am sorry this chapter is late, you see, school has been catching up to me and I have a lot to study, so my updates will probably be a little bit late. Still, as a form of apology I gave you guys a long chapter. I hope you got my train of thought here about the chapter title, but if you didn't, here's my drift, the chapter was called "Alvin's Mental Game" because here Alvin is trying to destroy Stoick mentally by hurting Hiccup physically. Well, until the next chapter which will be called "Alvin the Trechearous." As always, love it? Hate it? Please leave a review, they are always appreciated. **

**If Wishes Were Dragons**


	6. Alvin the Treacherous, Part 1

Chapter 6: Alvin the Treacherous, Part 1

It did not take long for Hiccup to regain consciousness once again, but every passing minute left Stoick swimming in excruciating pain. It was as if he was waiting for him to wake up from his coma from before. The one in which he hopefully waited for the awakening of his son after the battle with the biggest dragon he had ever seen. Never had the father been so afraid for the safety of his boy, that is, until now. Now he just felt as useless as he did then, unable to help his son and only able to look on. Stoick was brought from his mental stupor by a groan coming from his son. He immediately turned his eyes towards the boy as he began to rise. Once Hiccup manages to sit down and cross his legs, he placed his hand on his chin, an action Stoick clearly recognized as his child thinking.

Stoick was about to ask his son what was wrong when Hiccup interrupted him, "What happened between you and Alvin?" The question took Stoick by surprise, he expected a statement coming from Hiccup, not a question. Sensing Stoick's curiousness at the question, Hiccup added, "Well you see, when Alvin and I were going to the ring he said something about settling a score with you."

Stoick regarded Hiccup calmly, he was treading through dangerous waters here, Stoick was thinking about not answering him, but the determined look that Hiccup gave him made Stoick swallow his words. There was a nagging feeling in the chief's gut that made him think that the small Viking was not going to let this go until he had his answer, the boy was just as stubborn as him in that way. Eventually the chief sighted and started, "It was a long time ago, before you were born, before I was even chief, in fact…"

_"Come on, Stoick! We have dragon training!"Gobber shook his friend awake._

_ "For Thor's sake, Gobber, I'm up! Training starts in a couple of hours, there's no reason for you to wake me up at the crack of dawn." The red-haired teenager told his best friend._

_ Gobber and Stoick were the best of friends, one being the blacksmith's apprentice and the other being the son of the chief, they often saw enough of each other for them to form a strong bond. This was going to be the one of the last of their training sessions, this would be the one in which the top two of the class would be decided. Gobber, of course, was very excited, he seemed to know quite a lot about the dragons, considering that he had Bork's notes. The chief-in-training, it wasn't that he had no excitement, it was just that his father, Magnus the Ferocious, and him had to deal with quite a lot of trouble last night so the young man had not had much rest the previous night. Regardless of how tired he felt, Stoick started getting up and glaring at his smiling friend as he did so._

_ "Okay, I'm up. Happy?" Stoick said once he faced his friend, he did not look happy._

_ "Very." Somehow, Gobber smiled even more, "Come on, Spitelout is waiting for us, he says that he wants to have a quick warm-up." As they walked towards the door, Stoick grabbed his helmet from his bed, no Viking was ever without their helmet in case of a dragon attack. _

_ They walked through the village square. Stoick glanced around and saw that the new buildings were well under way and they would probably be finished by tonight. That's one thing Viking can do really well, build, they had two or at least half of the village would be homeless, courtesy of the dragon attacks. It had been his father's, any chief's really, dream to find the nest and put an end to the raids, but so far none had been successful, all boats either came back destroyed or didn't come back at all. Stoick sighted, he would put these raids to an end if no one could, he would be the one to find the nest. Soon enough the duo found Spitelout in the forest._

_ "There you are!" The dark haired Viking said, "It was about time you got here!" he continued. Stoick didn't like his attitude much, he always seemed to be showing off, always trying to be the best at everything. Good thing he always came second to Stoick every year during Thawest, at least that kocked his ego down a few notches. "Let's begin!" With that, the three of them walked deeper into the forest in order to practice their axe throwing._

_ An hour later, the trio was heading back for dragon training, they felt quite ready for their warm-up but they had no idea what dragon they were going to face today. Once they got there, they noticed that the other three trainees, Mulch, Bucket, Valhallarama, and Alvin, were already at the ring waiting for it to start. Valhallarama happened to be the daughter of the village's midwife. Val seemed to like to train off by herself, preferring the quietness of the beach than the peacefulness of the woods. Val always seemed to care about every villager, always seemed willing to help, which made Stoick notice her over others, yes, she had a huge temperament and was highly sarcastic, but Stoick could easily overlook that. Stoick then took a look at Mulch and Bucket, the two seemed to be inseparable. Ever since the dragon raid in which Bucket almost lost his head Mulch and he became really close. Mulch was the only one that helped Bucket adapt to the village since the raid left his brains completely rattled. In exchange, Bucket helped Mulch take care of the livestock, he seemed to be especially good at collecting eggs from the chickens, except when he forgot that chickens lay eggs. At last but not least, Stoick took a good look at Alvin, he must have realized that the ginger man was staring at him for he turned around to face him. They exchanged black looks until Alvin's face turned into a smirk. Stoick turned his face into a fierce glare. He definitely hated Alvin, there was a clear rivalry between the two of them. Alvin and Stoick would always go out of each other's way to prove that they were better, there would always do something to make themselves seem better, it was always a competition between the two, who would throw their axe further, who could carry more sheep, who would put out more fires, who would fight more dragons, who was the better Viking. People normally expect a rivalry such as this to become a really strong bond, not between this two, they could be seen glaring at each other across the Great Hall, across the arena, any time they saw themselves really. Stoick couldn't tolerate Alvin, and he was pretty sure that Alvin couldn't tolerate him either._

_ "Welcome back! I see that all of you are eager to begin!" Their dragon instructor, Thorvald, said. Thorvald was your average Viking, over six feet tall and very muscular. He was black haired and had blue eyes, well eye, he was blind in his left eye due to a Changewing that got a lucky shot, thanks to that same Changewing, Thorvald's face was scarred on his left side, thanks to that same lucky shot. Their trainer wasn't missing any limbs though, proof that he never left his guard down. Personality wise, Thorvald was very strict, always pushing the teens further and further, it wasn't that he was a monster, it was just that he cared far too much for those kids to have something happen to them in battle. "Today we will decide who the top two are. Everyone gets yourselves ready, the last two standing win!" He continued, then he opened the cage of the Gronckle._

_ The dragon sailed through the air with the delicacy and fierceness of a bumblebee. The seven teens rushed towards the shields but before Bucket could get his, the Gronckle talked him to the ground, he would have finished him off hadn't Mulch decided to pull the beast off of his friend and hit him with his shield. The shield collapsed upon impact. Unfazed, the dragon charged towards he defenseless Mulch and fired one of his rocks, Mulch closed his eyes awaiting his impending death, but it never came, instead he felt something warm fly at his side. The short Viking opened his eyes and was amazed at seeing Bucket throw a spear at the dragon, who promptly dodged the projectile. _

_ "Mulch, Bucket!" Their instructor yelled at the teenagers. "You're out!" Weaponless and shield less, the pair of friends admitted defeat and stepped outside of the arena._

_ The next one out was Spitelout. He was out while he tried to impress Val with his throwing skills, he didn't even have a chance, the Gronckle blasted his shield like it was nothing. His younger brother didn't see the blast coming, he had the idea to finally bring his shield up when the blast was right up in his face. Soon after Gobber went down. He was so worried trying to see everywhere around him that he didn't notice that the dragon was directly above him. He would have probably died hadn't he been wearing his helmet that day. It was a good thing that he was the blacksmith's apprentice, he could probably fix it very quickly. Stoick seemed to hold his own rather well in the ring, for such a big young boy he was quite agile. Stoick and Val exchanged a glance, she smiled. Stoick turned around so that she wouldn't see him blush._

_ "Stoick, Val, Alvin! You are the last three!"Thorvald yelled at them. Stoick looked at the four that were eliminated, only Bucket didn't get basted, which meant that the Gronckle still had three shots left, one for each of them. _

_ Stoick heard a blast, make that two shots, then a scream. Stoick's blood froze and his heart seemed to get stuck in his throat. Val! In the teen's mind everything seemed to slow down, the Gronckle chasing after the girl until he had her cornered against the wall. Stoick's nostrils seemed to feel with the acrid smell of gas, the beast was going to kill her! Stoick ran, ran towards her, ran for his life, but it seemed useless, he was too far away from her. Stoick kept running, eyes trained on the girl's frightened look. He had to make it, he was going to make it, he couldn't let her die. For the first time in his life, Stoick was afraid. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. What happened?_

_ Stoick looked around him, where the dragon should have been standing, was Alvin, hovering protectively over Valhallarama. The Gronckle was a couple of feet away from them, with a hammer right next to him. It didn't take Stoick long to put two and two together, it seemed that Alvin saved Val by throwing a hammer at the beast's head. The arena was completely silent, no one seemed able to move, not even blink._

_ Thorvald was the first one to regain some sort of movement, "Well, seeing that the Gronckle can't do much anymore, the winners are Alvin and Stoick." Of course Val couldn't have won, she would have been killed had Alvin not interfered and Stoick was the other one that managed to last until the end. The teens seemed to regain thought one by one, and one by one thy approached Alvin. All save Stoick congratulated the teen for his actions today. Thorvald got the teens' attention again, "I'll see all of you here again next week. Until then, keep practicing!" He ordered the teens, he grabbed the Gronckle by the tail and threw him into his cage, which he locked up quickly after._

_ Alvin and Stoick exchanged one final look. Both of them glared at each other fiercely. Their actions where finally stopped when Val got Alvin's attention and said something to him, the teenage boy smiled at her and soon, the six teenagers walked out of the ring and towards the Great Hall, leaving Stoick to have a look around the arena before exiting himself._

**AN: And here is the new chapter! This was originally going to be one chapter, but as I was typing it out I decided to divide in two so that I wouldn't seem as rushed. The next chapter is going to be the conclusion of this flashback so be ready for it. I'm going to use this chapter and the next in order to explain a bit about Alvin's character a little bit, and why he hates Stoick and Berk so much. After I'm done with this story I will most likely post another story as to why Alvin was exiled, but until then, please leave a review, reviews make me happy. As to all of the OC's in the story (Sven, Magnus, and Thorvald) I feel that they fit rather well with the story and they are only here for plot purposes (in my mind they all died later on). Magnus would look exactly the same as he does in "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man," Sven, he only appears in one line so imagine him a lot like an older Johann, Thorvald, he is my favorite of the three OCs, since he appears quite a lot I made sure that he had his own personality. Until the next chapter! You guys are the best! :D**

**If Wishes Were Dragons **


	7. Alvin the Treacherous, Part 2

Chapter 7: Alvin the Treacherous, Part 2

"What happened then?" Hiccup asked his father. The boy had been paying attention to Stoick's tale with an attention that was so unlike him. Stoick sighted, the story did not get any brighter from that point on.

_The next morning found all of the teenagers in front of the arena with Thorvald giving Alvin and Stoick a small pep talk before they went in to face the Deadly Nadder._

_ "Remember what you've learned and always keep your guard up, the dragon will always go for the kill."Their trainer finished with an air of seriousness. He took a good look at the two boys before smiling warmly at them, "No matter the result, I'm proud of you both. Now go at it." He opened the gates._

_ The group, sans Stoick and Alvin, took their places in the stands, ready to cheer their friends on._

_ The door containing the Nadder began to rattle as Thorvald approached it. He threw his hand towards the handle and pulled down. The logs began to move._

_ It was time._

_ The Nadder flew from its cage like an angry animal, its spikes standing in fury. The reptile had an almost wild look to its face, its pupils narrowed as adrenaline pumped through its veins._

_ Both teenagers yelled a war cry and charged at the beast simultaneously. Alvin flung his ax. The weapon flew through the air and finally stopped when it collided with the opposite wall. The Nadder had dodged it. Stoick charged from the left, hammer in hand. The brownish-red haired boy jumped towards the dragon and raised his weapon. The dragon saw it coming, it turned towards Stoick and fired its spikes. Stoick was forced to stop his attempt in order to rise his shield to defend himself. Once the spikes stopped coming, Stoick charged again, a look of determination etched on his face. The beast was distracted dealing with Alvin and the black-haired boy tried once again to bring it down. Stoick saw his opening and SLAM! His hammer connected with the side of the Nadder's head making the winged creature fall sideways. Stoick didn't stop there, before the dragon was fully on its feet, he brought the hammer down again, but this time from under the Nadder's jaw. Alvin could only watch as his rival pummeled the yellowish-orange dragon. He could only watch as Stoick delivered blow after blow at the beast. He could only watch as the rest of teenagers cheered him on. The dragon was finally knocked unconscious. Thorvald picked up the beast and placed it back in its cage. The trainer then approached his two students, he was proud of them. Both boys then faced the elder and placed themselves at Thorvald's sides._

_ This was it._

_ Gothi regarded them carefully, still judging their results in order to make the best decision. She then stared at Thorvald indicating her that she had made her choice. He nodded in approval and raised his left hand over Alvin. Alvin looked at the elder, she still hadn't said anything, he was very hopeful, maybe would kill the Nightmare tomorrow. His hope was soon crashed though, once the elder signaled 'no' with her head. The blue eyed mad then placed his right hand above Stoick's head. Alvin waited for the verdict._

_ "Yes" Gothi said and smiled at Stoick. Stoick smiled back widely, he had done it! He had been the best at dragon training. He got to kill the Nightmare tomorrow!_

_ The plethora of teenagers soon surrounded the boy. Pats of the back and congratulations coming from every direction to show affection. From all directions with the exception of Alvin's. He was not happy. He should have been at the top! Stoick only won because the beast was distracted, big whoop! The black-haired boy couldn't take it any longer and stormed out of the arena, away from the laughter, away from Stoick._

_ Stoick was happy. He was celebrating with everyone around him. He smiled widely each time he heard some one talk to him, it didn't matter what they said, he smiled regardless. Gobber patted him on the back. Spitelout punched him on the shoulder. Mulch and Bucket congratulated him on his victory. Valhallarama ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Stoick's heart soared at the contact. He hugged her back._

_ "Congratulations! You were fantastic! The Nadder didn't even see you coming!" She smiled at him once they parted their embrace. _

_ Stoick smiled goofily, "Thanks!" This was his chance. "I was wondering if you would like to, you know, walk around the forest with me someday?" Stoick was nervous while he waited for her answer. He was more nervous than when he fought the Nadder._

_ Valhallarama appeared to be considering the idea, she thought for a couple of seconds before saying, "Sure! How about the day before your big fight?"_

_ "Okay!" The boy smiled. He had done it!_

_ "See you then." Val smiled. Stoick nodded in response._

_ The boy was still smiling when his trainer neared him and patted him on the back, "Hahaha! Atta boy, Stoick!" Torvald laughed a big hearty laugh. He smiled at the boy when he added, "Remember that you get to fight the Nightmare a week from now, so don't forget to train!"_

_ "Yes!" Stoick answered immediately, startled back to reality by his trainer._

_ Training, that was all what Stoick did. Days and nights full of restless training. He trained with Gobber, with his younger brother Snotlout, and even with his father. While training with his father, Stoick was asked to break a rock with his head. He smashed it, the rock split in two. Stoick suddenly had a revelation, Vikings were powerful. These people that populated their village had the power to crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! There was a raid during the time that Stoick trained. Even if he didn't kill a dragon, he got a lot of practice on how to handle them. Yes, Stoick did go on his date with Valhallarama, which was the only break that he took from his training. The two of them walked through the forest surrounding Berk. While they walked Stoick showed Val a waterfall. The look on her face was worth effort that it took to find it. She loved it._

_ Today was the day._

_ Today was the day in which Stoick became a Viking. The day in which he truly became one of his people. _

_ "What title do ye think they'll give ya?" Gobber asked his best friend. It was Viking tradition for people to earn a title after they killed their first dragon, it was meant to show that they were strong and valiant fighters. "How about 'Stoick the Brave?' Or even better, 'Stoick the Merciless.'"_

_ The Viking could only laugh at his friend's antics, it got him though, what title would he be given? Maybe 'Stoick the Brave,' but there was no way in Odin's name that he would become 'Stoick the Merciless,' he informed Gobber of such._

_ "Nah! Think about it, Stoick! All ye hav' to do is kill that dragon in the most gruesome way possible, piece of cake!" Gobber smiled._

_ "Gobber." Stoick started._

_ "All ye hav' to do is attack the legs and cut its wings off!" Gobber continued._

_ "Gobber." The other boy repeated louder._

_ "Then, that's when ye cut its head off! Right after it reaches its shot limit of course-"_

_ "Gobber!" Stoick shouted at his friend._

_ Gobber looked at Stoick confusedly, "Wha?" _

_ Stoick looked exasperated and rubbed a hand across his face. He could already feel a beard growing at his chin. He sighted. "We're here." Gobber looked around him in confusion. He turned once more and saw the gates of the arena._

_ "Ah!" The blond boy exclaimed. He then continued awkwardly, "Well, then uh…" He regained some composure, "Good luck, Stoick." Both friends looked at each other in the eye. Gobber soon retreated to the stands to cheer for his best friend._

_ Thorvald looked at the boy, "Ready?"_

_ "Yes." He answered determinedly._

_ "In you go." The gate closed behind Stoick with a clank. He walked with measured steps towards the weapons and picked up his choice, a hammer. _

_ Stoick squared his shoulders and stood up to his full height. Chin up as he stared at his father. Magnus the Ferocious looked proud, he turned to whisper something to Gothi who nodded in approval. Magnus stood up, his height being much greater than that of the other Vikings. The crowed went immediately silent._

_ "Today, my son will kill his first dragon. Today, he becomes one of us!" The crowd cheered. Their cheers reflecting their approval for the young heir. Stoick glanced at the villagers, stopping the moment his eyes fell upon his fellow teenagers. Spitelout looked slightly jealous of his brother. Mulch and Bucket looked happy for him. Gobber looked ready to need an extra pair of undies. Val looked ecstatic, her smile was sure to part her face in two if it got any larger. Alvin. Alvin, looked murderous. He glared at Stoick so fiercely that he would have dropped dead should it have been possible. Stoick stared defiantly back, as if daring him to fight him. Alvin looked away disgustedly, Stoick smirked, he had won this round. Stoick faced his father once more and nodded. Magnus nodded back and then turned to Thorvald who was above the cell containing the dragon. Thorvald got the unspoken message and lifted the gate._

_ It was time._

_ Dragon and Viking circled each other slowly as if in some form of interpretative dance. Eyes locked and ready to pounce at the right moment. The air around them was so tense that not even an ax could part it. Even the villagers noticed the tension as everyone began to quiet down in order to pay attention to the fight. Stoick was completely unaware of his surroundings, all of his attention was solely on the devil in front of him. Man and beast continued their dance. After what seemed like an eternity, the Monstrous Nightmare lit its body afire and charged, Stoick dodged. Grace accentuated this face-off between man and beast. The delicacy of the dance between these two worthy adversaries could be appreciated by even the Gods themselves. _

_ Stoick was on edge, if that devil tried to keep tackling him then Stoick would become too tired from constantly dodging. He had to think of a plan, and fast._

_ Dodge._

_ Pant._

_ Dodge._

_ Dodge._

_ Think._

_ Pant._

_ Dodge._

_ Idea!_

_ It probably would work only once, but Stoick had to try. He only had one chance to put his plan into action. Stoick looked at the Monstrous Nightmare, it was preparing to charge again. Stoick braced himself, he only had one chance to beat this thing. The blue dragon charged. Stoick ran. This was it. His moment. The time in which he would prove to his village that he has what it takes. He can fight dragons. He can kill dragons! Stoick kept running until SLAM! He tackled the dragon himself, ran into him with his left shoulder. The impact made the dragon crash into the side of the arena. From then, Stoick wasted no time. He ran the remaining distance towards the Nightmare and delivered blow after blow to the creature's skull. At seeing this, the village started cheering for their teenager. Stoick heard none of it, though. All of his attention was solely on the dragon in front of him. Once or twice the beast tried getting away from him, but Stoick didn't let it out of his sight. His hammer kept colliding with the beast's head until SNAP! Stoick was slammed his hammer into the Nightmare's neck. It broke on impact. The sound echoed through the entire arena. The crowd became silent. The silence didn't last long before the crowd cheered again with renewed vigor. Stoick smiled as he turned to face the crowd. He saw his father stand from his chair and exchange a couple of words with Gothi. The elder nodded in approval and even gave some input of her own. Eventually their conversation was over and Magnus walked to the front to address the people of Berk. His prosthetic clanking against the solid floor._

_ "Hahaha! That will be a fight we certainly won't forget, huh?" Their chief said happily. Stoick walked up so that he was directly under the chief and the elder. Magnus smiled proudly at his son, he was the Viking he always hoped he would be. The bear sized chief stood to the side as he let Gothi take over._

_ The diminutive elder had a presence that was three times her size, as soon as she was in front of Stoick the entire village gave their full attention to her._

_ "Stoick, for your excellence at dragon training and your performance today at the ring you will now fight dragons alongside your fellow dragon fighters. Do you promise to fight dragons and protect this village to the best of your ability?" Gothi looked at Stoick, as if looking for some semblance of doubt._

_ Stoick squared his shoulders and said with confidence, "I promise."_

_ Gothi smiled fondly at him, "From this day on you will now be known as 'Stoick the Vast.'"_

_ At the declaration of his new title, the village cheered for their new fighter. He had finally done it, he had become the best Viking from his generation. Stoick the Vast faced the villagers, each one of them had a look of felicity upon their face, all safe for one, Alvin. Both teenagers exchanged a glare. A fierce glare. A cold glare. Alvin walked out of the arena disgustedly. Stoick glared at his retreating form until he could see it no longer. Stoick turned to listen to his father tell everyone that there was going to be a celebration in the Great Hall for Stoick's success. After all, it's not everyday in which one becomes a full fledged Viking. Stoick was out of the arena when he felt someone crash into him. After his head collided with the hard floor he took a look at who had tackled him. It was Val. Stoick smiled at her. Once both teenagers picked themselves up from the floor, the brownish-red haired girl hugged him tightly._

_ "I just knew you were going to win!" She said excitedly then continued, "That Nightmare didn't even stand a chance!"_

_ Stoick smiled awkwardly and scratched his head, "Thanks, I didn't know how I was going to win." Stoick came up with an idea, "How about we go together to the Great Hall to celebrate?"_

_ It was now Valhallarama's turn to blush, "Sure." With that the two Vikings headed over to the celebration._

_ Night had fallen and the Vikings were still celebrating. Stoick and Val were walking through the outskirts of the village when Stoick heard a crash coming from Gothi's house. Something in that crash didn't sit well with Stoick._

_ "Go get my father, tell him to meet me at Gothi's house." Stoick told Val. He knew that he was too far away from the Great Hall and that he wouldn't have enough time to investigate and warn his father by himself._

_ Valhallarama nodded in ascent and ran towards the Great Hall. Once her form disappeared behind some houses Stoick continued his trek towards Gothi's house. Once there, the boy saw clear as day what the commotion was all about. Somehow, Alvin had snuck in and now had Gothi by the neck against the wall. Stoick had to act quickly, the slower he acted the more time Alvin had to murder Gothi. As silently as possible Stoick snuck in into the elder's house and as silent as the night itself ran towards Alvin. Before Alvin could realize what was happening Stoick slammed into him causing him to drop Gothi. The teenagers started brawling on the floor. Stoick was pinned under Alvin when he managed to kick him off._

_ The Berkian heir stood up and glared at Alvin, "What do you think you're doing?" Stoick yelled at Alvin._

_ Alvin stood up as well and rubbed some blood off from his mouth from a previous blow that Stoick had delivered, "I came to claim what's rightfully mine, Stoick. I was the one tha' was supposed to come first in dragon training. It was me who was supposed to kill the Nightmare!" Alvin yelled indignantly. Alvin threw a punch, which Stoick easily caught._

_ "You can't take away her life for that!" Stoick growled back. Stoick threw a punch that was caught by Alvin._

_ "I take wha' I want!" Alvin declared and with that neither Viking would budge from their current position. Their strengths were equal which meant that neither one could take the uppes hand on the situation._

_ Stoick looked at Gothi who was slumped unconscious on the floor. Seeing her unmoving made Stoick's blood boil with rage. He grounded his teeth and started pushing against the black haired teen. Alvin realized that he was losing and tried to push back against Stoick, but to no avail. Confidently, Stoick removed one of his hands from Alvin's hold and elbowed him in the face. The blow brought the Viking to his knees. Alvin's hands went to his face as a reflex and once he removed them, he could see that they were covered in blood. Stoick had broken his nose!_

_ "Yer, gonna pay for that." Alvin spat out._

_ Stoick regarded Alvin silently as he stood up. He had to restrain Alvin soon, before he managed to do something else. Alvin stood to his full height and without thinking about it, charged at Stoick once again. The two burly Vikings were once again in a deadlock, neither of them budging an inch. No other sound could be heard save for their heavy breathing. The door was suddenly kicked off its hinges as a plethora of Vikings marched in being led by Magnus the Ferocious. The bunch surrounded the duo as Stoick stepped back to let his father take charge of things._

_ Magnus glared at Alvin as his soldiers pointed their weapons at Alvin, "Surrender this instant."_

_ Alvin looked at his surroundings as if looking for some way to escape, his blood froze when he heard a gasp._

_ "Alvin." Val said once she walked in, her eyes wide as saucers._

_ "Val, wait." Alvin took a step forward, but stopped once he saw her flinch. Weapons repositioned themselves to point directly at him once again._

_ Valhallarama looked everywhere trying to find an explanation, but her eyes soon found the figure immobile on the floor. She immediately ran towards Gothi and turned her over so that her head was on her lap. Once she saw the damage that Alvin had done to her throat she questioned, "What have you done?" Hurt was evident in her voice._

_ Alvin struggled for words as he tried to explain himself, "It wasn't me! It was them!" He pointed his finger to the Vikings surrounding them. "I should've come firs' in dragon trainin'! Not 'im!" His finger turned to point in Stoick's direction. "He stole it from me! Jus' because he's—"Alvin never finished that statement._

_ "Stop!" Val yelled, interrupting Alvin's rant, "Just, stop." She composed herself a little bit, then continued, "I can't believe you let yourself become so low, you've become so evil, so treacherous!" She glared at Alvin._

_ At that glare something inside of Alvin snapped and his expression turned fierce, "Fine, if tha's what ye think I've become then so be it."_

_ "Take him away." Magnus said and soon Alvin's hands were tied behind his back. "We'll decide what to do with him tomorrow." He continued. Alvin was soon marched out which made Magnus address his son and Valhallarama, "Take Gothi to the healer." With that, he marched out, probably to follow his men and Alvin to the cells._

_ "What do you think it's going to happen to him?" Valhallarama asked Stoick as she placed Gothi's left arm around her shoulders._

_ "I don't know." Stoick replied honestly as he copied Val's actions, but on the right side. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds before continuing, "I guess that we'll know tomorrow." Then, both teens walked out of the elder's house and towards the healer._

_ Morning could not have come soon enough for the village, but once is passed the entire village was at the docks, waiting for the verdict on Alvin's actions._

"_Alvin, for your acts against the village of Berk and its elder you are being exiled from the village." Magnus said with an air of authority, addressing the teen on a small boat. "Any last last words?" The adult Viking asked._

_ "The Treacherous." Alvin murmured under his breath._

_ "What is that?" Magnus asked._

_ "My name is 'Alvin the Treacherous!'" Alvin yelled to the four winds. The village gasped at the outcast's declaration. And with that Alvin and Stoick glared at each other one final time before Alvin's boat was pushed out to sea. Once the boat was out of the docks and into the sea, Alvin yelled at Stoick, "I'll hav' my revenge, Stoick! This is not the last you've seen of Alvin the Treacherous!"_

**In Stoick's words, "I'm so, I'm so sorry." I'm sorry that this was such a late update, but to make up for it, I'm giving you guys an extra long chapter for your enjoyment. The reason why this chapter is so late is because I had a huge writer's block and I tried writing the chapter while I had it, but it was coming along so slowly. It wasn't until the block was over that I could finish this chapter. As I typed this I thought of dividing it up into two chapter but then I thought of just leaving it as one since it flowed so nicely. This chapter basically concludes Alvin's backstory and why he was exiled. The ending of this chapter surprised me a lot, I never expected Valhallarama to have such a big part in it, it just happened. When it came to Alvin's little explanation rant I got inspiration from William Golding's ****Lord of the Flies**** because at the end of it, Alvin is still a child. Just like Jack, Alvin likes to get what he wants, but at the end is still a child. I hope that you guys liked the little things that I added like how someone get' a title, I thought that it was fitting for this story and as of Alvin's title, well he was getting exiled I thought that it would have been a swift kick in the gut for the village if he gave one to himself, even though he didn't kill a dragon. And the fact that he took the word that Val used was just an added bonus. Next chapter will go back to the current timeline. It will also come much sooner than this one, I promise! Now that I'm free from the educational establishment I will have more time to write. So please drop a review, they make my day. As always, have a great day and let's keep hoping that Dreamworks releases more HTTYD 2 stuff. :D **

**If Wishes Were Dragons**


End file.
